<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dare You To Call My Bluff by sonicsora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482155">I Dare You To Call My Bluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora'>sonicsora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Avengers Family, Canon is Merely a Suggestion, Gen, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Recovery, Superfamily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a summer trip for Peter's class, turns into a tragedy for his family with his disappearance in Venice.</p><p>Six months later, even with Quentin Beck in custody, there are no immediate answers. Mysterio has cast his greatest illusion yet, making his team, and Peter disappear completely. </p><p>All that's left is going over data in the taken drones. Even then, Tony isn't completely sure just what he'll find.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Dare You To Call My Bluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerSpark/gifts">TinkerSpark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is very silly, you're welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony blows out a tired sound as he scrubs his hand across his face, he’s been through nearly all of the drones at this point. He would drop the project if not for the sparse bits of information he keeps actually finding spread across Beck’s drones. It’s all disconnected, but when put together actually makes something semi-coherent. Tony and Harley had been going over everything bit by bit, careful to avoid corrupting anything delicate. </p><p>The paranoid nut job ensured actually piecing anything together is a hassle and a half. If Tony hadn’t already wanted to strangle Quentin Beck, this level of busy work would have certainly brought the urge to the surface. The smug bastard was in jail and not doing much talking at this point. No matter how they pushed, threatened or came at him, Quentin Beck just laughed at them. The man wasn’t intent on saying much of anything useful. The past month of the man’s captivity had been draining as draining as the entire Mysterio debacle. Nothing was coming up and there were no real answers anywhere. </p><p>“<i>Almost</i>.” He promises to himself, “Almost done, then, coffee.” He would chug a cup of coffee, collapse in bed for the next couple hours. Steve had finally chased their son to get to bed, Tony already knows Steve will be down for him in a few minutes. </p><p>He reaches back forward to fiddle with the drone, picking through the programmed data carefully before startling himself as the projector suddenly comes to life. A projection flickers before stabilizing. Peter is standing a few feet away from Tony’s work table smiling brightly back in his general direction. He’s wearing his spider suit without his mask, with a cape draped over his shoulders. A cape Tony recognizes as belonging to Beck himself. </p><p>“Hello, Quentin.” Peter’s voice is smooth and overly bubbly as it fills the room. “How can I help you today?” </p><p>All Tony can do is stare, pliers falling out of his hand. He expects the question to loop, but the teenager frowns tilting his head to the side. “Did you drop something? I can’t quite tell. My cameras aren’t currently functional. I hope lab work is going well today.” </p><p>“…Peter.” His son is standing right before him, but… all wrong. His missing son is just some game for Beck. Is this some kind of AI? Is it merely an illusion-? Tony’s not sure what to hell to even feel in the moment. </p><p>“Can I help?” The teenager questions again. “I’m always here for whatever you need, sir.” He’s sounding more and more like a rudimentary AI. AI that doesn’t seem to even know the difference between voices. At best the AI is focused in his direction but isn’t entirely sure just where Tony was standing. Tony’s mind jumps to fixes to implement to improve the AI before he lets the thought drop away entirely.</p><p>“Peter, can you tell me what day it is?” Is as much as Tony can muster as he watches the seventeen-year-old tap his chin. </p><p>“I can’t seem to access the internet, so I’m gonna be off, sorry, Quentin. Last time we spoke it was November 13th. Do you want me to go over our schedule?” So a few days before Avengers found his base and tore it apart brick by brick. That gave him some idea Beck had this AI for a good amount of time. </p><p>“…Sure.” </p><p>The digital version of the teenager smiles, motioning in the air bringing up a hologram of a schedule. “7 AM, meeting with the team. You asked me to remind William to bring donuts. I’ve sent him that memo. 10 AM, check on The Spider. 11 AM, call about dry cleaning-“ </p><p>“Wait, wait, <i>The Spider</i>-?” Tony finds himself asking panic beating under his skin. If Beck is as much of a hack as Tony thinks he is, the man would keep everything about Peter classified as Spider. Beck if anything was dramatic, stupid, and brilliant rolled into one. </p><p>The AI pauses, closing the hologram of the schedule around him with a quick almost careless gesture. “Yes, if I had the internet I would check the live feed. I can assure you, The Spider has likely been fed on schedule. Janice has been very thorough about maintaining his well being.” </p><p>Before Tony can contemplate how safe it would be to actually let this AI facsimile of his own damn kid access the wi-fi network the elevator doors open. Tony turns in his seat to see that it’s Steve who walks through into the main lab. The blonde man immediately stops dead in his tracks. The taller man just stares at the AI with wide eyes. </p><p>“<i>Peter</i>-?” </p><p>The AI doesn’t look in Steve’s direction at all, clasping his hands together as he stares straight ahead vaguely in Tony’s direction. He doesn’t even fidget in anyway Peter would. He’s just unnaturally still an overly cheery smile on his features. Quentin Beck made a flat replica of their son. </p><p>“Steve, this- Beck made this.” Tony tries to explain, still trying to wrap his own head around it. “It’s… an AI.” Steve’s expression shifts from hope, confusion to hurt in a flicker of a moment. Not that Tony gets to offer much more comfort as the AI speaks again. </p><p>“Will that be all, Quentin?” </p><p>“Uh…Yes.” </p><p>“I’ll power down now, ciao!” The AI sing-songs back, blowing a kiss that makes both Tony and Steve outright flinch. The image flickers and disappears entirely. The blonde man runs a hand through his hair, still just staring where the AI had been. </p><p>“This keeps getting more fucked.” Tony breathes out, covering his face with a hand. “Holy shit.” </p><p>“We… need to figure this out.” The taller man is clearly at loss of what to even say, much less do. It just leaves Tony feeling bitter, bitter more at himself than anything else.</p><p>Tony snorts at that, “No kidding, Steve, <i>shit</i>-” He kicks his legs out in frustration, sending his office chair a few feet back. </p><p>“Tony, deep breaths,” Steve states firmly back, finally drawing his gaze back to his spouse. “This isn’t- you can’t do this to yourself.” The past </p><p>“He did this because Beck hates <i>my guts</i>, Steve.” Tony bites out in frustration. He scrubs at his face with a sharp exhale. “This is all on me. He just decided to take it out on our kid on his fucking summer trip.” The brunette man hunches into himself with a sharp scowl. </p><p>“Don’t start with the ‘I shoulds’ alright?” </p><p>Tony can’t stop a sharp angry kind of laugh that escapes him. Not that he gets to linger on it as Steve’s hands find a home on his shoulders. He looks up at the blonde man, releasing a frustrated exhale. </p><p>“I have a feeling you’re not going to let me wallow.” </p><p>“Not remotely.” Steve states a little dryly back, squeezing Tony’s shoulders. “Our son needs us, but he needs us at our peak. If we're going to figure this out, Tones, we need to have our heads together.” </p><p>“Which means resting,” Tony answers with a wrinkle of his nose as he squints at his spouse. “I’ve heard this all before, babe.” </p><p>“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Steve dips down to brush a kiss against the top of Tony’s head. “Let's head upstairs.” </p><p>Tony can’t stop himself from glancing back at the drone the AI projection came from. The urge to stay and tinker is a strong one, but the warmth of Steve’s hands against his shoulders is enough to draw the man back to reality. “...Alright.” </p><p>With great reluctance he's drawn out of his seat, and towards the elevator. Tony still finds himself looking at the drone as he walks with Steve, his mind spinning on possibilities. </p><p>They're going to find Peter, they're going to finally find him.</p><p>---</p><p>“Look, there is some live feed, maybe of Peter. Connecting the AI to the Wi-Fi would be worth doing.” He states slowly as he looks between his spouse and fellow Avengers. It wasn’t the full team, but the immediate team living in or near New York. The Avengers were dispersed far and wide enough calling everyone wouldn’t be easy or as immediate as Tony wants. </p><p>All he wants at this point is his son back home safe and sound. Six months without Peter has been nothing but tortrue. </p><p>Rhodey looks far from impressed as he crosses his arms over his chest as he exchanges a glance with Steve. Tony can only guess at what their silent conversation was. Natasha is seated at the conference table, looking more relaxed than Tony suspects she actually is. Even years down the line he can’t get a bead on her thoughts. Clint in contrast has given up the ghost of pretending to be relaxed, all tense in his chair as the topic settles over him. His hands are clasped in his lap as his brows furrow. </p><p>“We don’t know what’s on that AI.” Steve argues, clearly wary of the entire thing. Not that Tony can blame any of them for being wary. “It’s a big risk, hon.” </p><p>“Given Beck’s track record, probably something explosive.” Clint offers, his frown deepening as he and Natasha briefly look to each other. It’s a split second glance between them, but it’s enough that they shared a complete thought. Any other time Tony might have cracked a joke about their hivemind. Today he doesn’t have the energy for it. </p><p>“That’s if we’re lucky.” Natasha continues, as if picking up Clint’s line of thought. “The man has it out for you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to take down your entire system.” </p><p>Clint nods, knitting his fingers together over his knees. “He was working for Stark Industries at one point, he knows more than he’s letting on.” Clint and Natasha had both picked over the interview with the man more than once. Tony can guess they’ve got a few ideas of what is going on with him. </p><p>“Not that he’s letting us know <i>much</i>.” Rhodey blows out an annoyed sound at that, shaking his head as he looks back to Natasha and Clint. “The man is reaching for a new level of irritating I’ve yet to experience.” </p><p>“Which is saying something, given who we’re talking to.” Clint adds jokingly as he motions vaguely at Tony, even if the attempt at good humor doesn’t last particularly long. No one else really laughs at the attempt. There are flashes of smiles, but not for very long. Tony manages a weak chuckle, “Watch it, Robin Hood.” Clint raises his hands in mock surrender but doesn’t speak for the moment. Their usual need to poke at one another isn’t as important in the moment.</p><p>Tony shakes his head before pressing onwards, he’s half afraid he’ll lose his momentum if he lets the silence linger. “It’s still worth trying, if it gets us closer to finding Peter. Friday and I will have a secure channel, we’ll be watching this AI to be sure there isn’t any malware or viruses. I’ve been pouring over the data and it’s- so basic it's laughable.” </p><p>Steve doesn’t seem wholly comfortable, “Even if it’s simple, Beck’s been tricking us from day one, Tony. It could be a trap...” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m worrying about that too, Steve. I know that ass is smarter than I want to give him credit for.” Tony manages with a brief annoyed grimace as he looks around the room. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing. If this feed leads us to Peter, it’s more than worth trying.” </p><p>Rhodey doesn’t look completely happy with Tony’s line of thought, but doesn’t outright argue. It has been the only lead any of them had regarding Peter. “Might be for the best to wait until Harley is at school. No offense, Tony, but we all know he’ll want in on this.” </p><p>“I know, I know-” Tony raises his hands flat up in surrender. He’s not going to argue that point, not when Harley is already struggling with his brother’s disappearance. “If he finds out about this, he’s going to lose his mind.” </p><p>“When are you going to do this?” Natasha crosses one leg over the other as she speaks, bright eyes trained on Tony. Tony isn’t sure if he even wants to know what’s going on in her head. </p><p>“In a day or two, to be sure everything is secure.” He squints at the redhead warily, “Why?”  </p><p>“Should I try to talk to Beck again before you do this?” Natasha if anything was frighteningly persuasive when it came to gathering information. Her lips quirk into a flash of a smile that means nothing good for Quentin Beck. </p><p>Tony snorts a little at that, his wariness melting away to a semblance of relief. “While it would be funny to see you put the fear of god into that clown, I’d rather not wait on this.” </p><p>“No, no, let her, I want to at least watch.” Rhodey cuts in, his expression warming up somewhat. “Be nice to see that smug smile wiped off his face.” </p><p>Clint chuckles vaguely, shifting to lean back into his seat briefly. “Tasha, would probably make him cry.”  He brings a hand up to his cheek making a crying motion that earns a bubble of laughter from Rhodey. “Now, that, I’d pay to see <i>that</i>.”</p><p>“How much?” Natasha bats her eyelashes playfully back at Rhodey, her expression settling into something fully dangerous.  </p><p>“Peter is the priority here.” Steve states firmly, grounding everyone back into the moment. The brief flicker of humor fades as the group focuses on the blonde man. “We’ve already questioned him thoroughly. Our best move is, trying out Tony’s idea, and focusing on finding the rest of Beck’s team.” </p><p>Natasha nods easily, her gaze shifting to Steve. “That, I can do.”</p><p>“They vanished, but we’ll find them.”  Clint is as confident as Natasha as he manages a thin lipped smile. “Think Laura won’t mind me helping on this.”</p><p>The redhead chuckles somewhat at that, her smile finally rising to the surface.  “Given they kidnapped a child, she’ll probably give you free reign.” </p><p>Steve just sighs a little, shaking his head as he looks between the Avengers. “Please try to bring them in one piece.” Natasha and Clint just seem openly amused by the order. </p><p>“An attempt will be made.” Her smile takes on a predatory edge that Tony tries not to find some enjoyment in it. After everything Quentin Beck put them through, it only felt fair his team paid for what they did. </p><p>“No promises.” Clint pushes his chair back to rise from his seat at the conference table. “We better get moving on that.” Natasha rises from her seat as well to stand with Clint. The two just fall into synch without any real effort. </p><p>“Keep us updated, we’ll reply when we can.” Natasha offers with a quirk of her brow before she and Clint leave the room together. The door clicks quietly shut behind them leaving Steve, Rhodey and Tony in a lull of quiet. </p><p>Rhodey rests a cheek against his hand as he stares at the conference room’s door. “Well, Mysterio’s little team isn’t going to be gone much longer…” </p><p>“If Beck’s people aren’t mangled on the way back here, we’ll consider that a victory.” Steve sighs somewhat, fully aware Clint and Natasha will do their own thing. The threat of a smile is edging on his lips, but he’s attempting some form of seriousness. </p><p>“Hate to say it, hon, but, I think Natasha is my favorite now.” Tony drawls casually, “Not Clint, because I have standards.” Tony’s joke earns its intended response, a laugh out of Steve who can’t stop himself from completely smiling. This is the most levity any of them had for months at this point. </p><p>“Since when?” Rhodey needles back. “I don’t remember you having standards.” </p><p>“I’ve always had standards, you just never noticed.” Tony presses a hand against his chest in mock offense, tipping his head back. “Try to keep up, honey bear.” </p><p>The dark skinned man rolls his eyes fondly as he reaches out to flick Tony’s shoulder with a finger. “If I want to go grey, I’ll keep up.” </p><p>Steve huffs somewhat in amusement at the two, “That’s probably for the best, he’s already going grey.” He motions teasingly back at Tony. The affronted noise that escapes Tony isn't entirely fake. </p><p>--</p><p>He makes a point to clear his schedule as much as he can. Pepper is understanding, if not worried when Tony explains the extent of what is going on. </p><p><i>“Be careful, Tony.”</i> Rings in his head as he sits in his lab just staring at the drone on his work table. He isn’t entirely sure what is going to happen today. Tony runs through security protocols with Friday more than once to be sure everything goes smoothly.</p><p>He pulls his chair up to his work table, going through the same motions he did the night before. Thankfully the drone lights back up, and the projection hums to life. </p><p>“Good morning!” The AI chirps cheerily as he takes shape in the lab from the projector. Peter clasps his hands together, his smile just too sweet and playful. “How can I help today?”</p><p>Tony sits up in his seat, holographic screen open in front of him to watch his own network. “We’re gonna get you connected to the internet again, how does that sound?” </p><p>“Wonderful! I can update your calendar, Quentin.” The AI is intensely cheery and it isn’t Peter even if it looks like him. It’s just some strange version Beck wanted-? He grimaces openly as the thought lingers. </p><p>Tony doesn’t even want to dwell on that much.</p><p>“Friday, set up the secure link, lets see what we can do. Be careful.” He advises, trying to stay on task. </p><p>“Can do, boss.” Friday reaffirms overhead. “Secure connection established, shall I bring him into the wi-fi?” </p><p>“Please.” Tony just rubs his forehead, trying to stay alert without letting his mind spiral into horrible possibilities. “Peter, you can connect to the internet now. Check the feed, please?”</p><p>“Of course!” The AI answers cheerily, “Bringing up feed for The Spider.” The Peter AI is smiling brightly as a hologram screen pops up in front of the AI. Tony leans forward, peering at the feed. “Keep an eye on him Fri.” </p><p>“Doing so, boss.” Tony trusts his own AI to keep the simpler one under her metaphorical thumb. So far he’s connected and the feed jumps to life. Tony can make out a rough looking concrete room. The walls look like they’ve been clawed at repeatedly, the door has dents in it. </p><p>A slim figure is curled around itself on the floor just out of the camera’s view. </p><p>“Location of Spider, Nevada. Last fed…” The AI is processing the information, “Three hours ago.” </p><p>“So… still some of Team Mysterio out there.” Tony mutters, narrowing his eyes as he watches the figure. The way the figure is curled in on themselves and the baggy clothes makes it hard to really see much of anything. </p><p>“Are there other camera angles?” </p><p>“Mhmm.” The Peter AI chirps, “Shall I change to camera three?” </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>The view changes, and Tony knows immediately he’s looking at Peter. He can see the teenager’s face half buried against his arms. The boy is talking to himself given the way his mouth is moving. He curls more tightly into himself, digging his fingers into his hair. The boy just lays on the floor, eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>“This is a live feed-?” Tony is trying to stay calm, even if he just wants to cry. After months of searching, they’ve finally found Peter. Quentin Beck had been trying to bargain his way out of jail time to reveal anything.</p><p>“Correct. There is only a slight delay at best.” The AI of Peter answers, he’s still smiling and looking roughly in Tony’s direction. “What would you like to do to Spider, Quentin?” </p><p>The question makes Tony’s stomach twist, “...Do-?” </p><p>“Would you like me to list the options if you are unable to choose?” </p><p>“...Sure.” Tony already regrets asking. </p><p>The AI cheerfully lists off various forms of torture before Tony cuts it off, his grip tightening around the arms of his chair. “I- don’t want to do any of that.”</p><p>“Okay.” The AI hums casually. “The options are available if you change your mind.”<br/>
“Friday, call Steve down here.” Tony breathes out, wanting to just leap through the damn feed to sweep up his teenage son into his arms. </p><p>“Are there other cameras?” </p><p>“Yes, there are five cameras total. Shall I change the view?” </p><p>“Yes.” Tony states simply, loosening his grasp on the arm of his chair as he watches the live feed. It changes to a side view of the teenager. Peter looks dirty and underfed, edging on unhinged as he laughs silently to himself. He claws at his own face, fingernails drawing blood to the surface. </p><p>Peter, the actual Peter rises from the floor after a moment to stumble over to a mattress on the floor. He pulls blankets over himself, burrowing under everything. Tony forces his gaze away from the feed to look at the AI.</p><p>“Can you give me the location of The Spider?”</p><p>“Sorry, Quentin. I need the passcode to tell you that.” The AI if anything sounds apologetic, his lips pulling into a pout.  </p><p>“Pass...code?” Tony blinks a little, openly confused. </p><p>“To access more of The Spider, you need the code, sir.” </p><p>“Shit.” Tony breathes out, “Shit.” </p><p>The AI tilts his head to the side, his pout gone in place of an overly cheery smile. “Is there anything else you need, sir?” </p><p>“No, no- just keep the feed open.” Tony forces himself to take a breath. Of course, nothing can ever be simple. He was hoping he'd be able to find Peter immediately. “Fri, track the cameras, see if you can find the locations from that.” </p><p>“On it, Boss.” </p><p>Now all he had to do was wait. Tony had never been good at that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>